FP - July, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16651-16770 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2403. *FP - June, 2403 *FP - August, 2403 Earth Plots First Week At a bar, ABBOTT THAY and TUCKER DORR catch up on their lives when he explains about having more desires to cheat because Maxly isn’t cutting it. En route home, ABBOTT runs into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and they talk about Abbott’s dating life and the idea of moving on. TUCKER, on the other hand, heads back to the Elbrunne residence and finds MAXLY ELBRUNNE and CONNOR ALMIN talking over his commissioned bike. When he begins to think Maxly is being unfaithful and loses his temper he beats up Connor very badly. SAMANTHA and ABBOTT have to stop him and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE arrives while Tucker is arrested. ZAHIR AL-KAHLID finds out that CORBAN MADDIX has been watching the porno with Lauren in it and speaks to him. He reprimands the Zaldan with a lighter sentence since he is on psychological leave. ELLIANA DHAJA is shocked and worried about Connor and goes to see SAMANTHA in the hospital to get all the information she can. EBEN DORR comes to N’LANI DHAJA with information about Draken and explains to her he is hers to keep and bring back to the past. N’LANI gets DRAKEN DHOW (formerly LIU) back to her apartment and introduces him officially to KITAAN DHOW and they all go out for icecream. At the Una funeral, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN runs into the new host named SENDRA MYSEN-UNA. Sendra is more than confused about who she is and is having an identity crisis because of the quick attachment to the Symbient. She explains she wants to try and make things right between Una and the kids – especially since she is the last host. ANNA explains this to KORAN JATAR who is busy with Kava. Both of them talk about the new host and the incoming delivery of Suder within the month. JAMES MUNROE seeks out TUCKER in the brig and explains he is his appointed lawyer. Telling him of the charges, James gets as much information as he can in hopes of blaming stress and getting less prison time. TUCKER then has a visit by MAXLY and his fiancé is shocked by his continuing anger issues. He almost hits her and she explains that they are over and their engagement is off. KARYN DAX-WOLFE goes to the Dhow home and brings food with her when she runs into LAUREN AL-KHALID instead. They finally talk, using Lauren’s grief as a way to move past their animosity. INDIRA FROBISHER and LINCOLN TREDWAY have their personal time together when she explains some of her shock about her family situation and is at a loss of what to do. CONNOR finally wakes up and ELLIANA is by his side, hoping to fill him in on what has happened and look after him. EMILY ALDAN invites her Uncle BRYCE WREN over for dinner when the news shows another bomb attack on Utopia Plentia. She questions him about it but is interrupted by security who suspect her as buying bomb parts. When she explains that away, Bryce calls her on her BS and finds out she was the ‘Dud Bomber.’ In exchange for not turning her in he makes her go to an in-patient therapy home. KARYN heads back to her home in West Virginia and tells BENJAMIN WOLFE that Katriona has apparently slept with Corban Maddix – something that makes him rather mad. MAXLY has a conversation with her mother VYLIN ELBRUNNE and her mother explains she did the right thing in leaving him: neither wanting him to be another Abbott. SENDRA has a meeting with LAUREN and KARYN, speaking to them both in hopes of fixing things between Una and his estranged ex-host’s daughter. Second Week In her first counselling session as an in-patient, EMILY ALDAN feels let down by KALESTA PAVLI when she realizes she cannot openly talk about her bombing. Instead, she talks about Connor and her love life. En route back to the planet HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA proposes to MARIAME ALMIN and she accepts, both happy to now be engaged. JAMES MUNROE has his first day of work with DELANEY ALMIN there and they briefly talk about his case with Tucker which involved her brother Connor. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is out to see CONNOR but when their fun and games get serious because he is dizzy they quickly go back to the hospital to have him checked out. CHRISTOPH RABBINIC is shocked to see someone at CalTech who looks like his old nemesis Nikolas Zoller. When he confronts new character ULRIC HUBER he finds out the man is actually Zoller’s progeny. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA continues her damage control by seeking out ZAHIR AL-KHALID and discussing the best possible ways of making things better with her and Lauren. KARYN DAX-WOLFE continues to get a weird feeling that this birthday for her father is an important one and implores BENJAMIN WOLFE to make sure they do something special – just her, him, Marcus and Katal. KARYN then sees KATAL DHAJA in hopes of convincing her to have a special party for Marcus and she agrees to try and go camping at Acorn Lake. Third Week Finally being taken out of the incubator, KORAN SUDER is born on July 15, 2403 and is taken home by ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and KORAN JATAR, while DENORIAN THAY comes for a visit to see his grandson. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA seeks out ANNA when she finds out she had her baby and goes to see Suder. While she was there she explains she has been avoiding Mylee and wants to talk about why but only in a professional sense. When Anna agrees she explains that Cathasach had incestuous feelings for her and wanted to kill himself and pursue her in another host. While ANNA can’t tell anyone else, she does want to get JATAR’s perspective and lightly inquires about what he thought about his father and Mylee’s relationship. When SENDRA is coming out of counselling at another office she runs into KATRIONA NEBRISI and they talk about her marriage to Benjamin and Sendra has to realize to stop flirting with women. Knowing some positions on the Valiant, PATRICK REESE calls in CONNOR ALMIN and explains to him he has the Chief of Security. Fourth Week At MYLEE PIPER’s apartment, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is there to babysit a little and hears about how Mylee is sad that her father’s new host isn’t coming to see her. On top of that, her and Michal discuss the idea of a new Munaziki’s on Betazed, as well as him being a personal shuttle pilot for her company. PATRICK REESE talks to MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and starts to get the idea that the boy isn’t going to do a career path that would reach his potential and is hesitant to give him the second officer position. He finally does with but a lot of terms and conditions. MICHAL is upset at the ultimatums and MYLEE even suggests just lying and doing what he wants because the man cannot dictate someone’s career. ABBOTT THAY goes out with KALILI MUNROE and CHRISTA MUNROE to look at some houses on Lake Como before he gets a call from OBI LOS. When ABBOTT gets to LOS, he finds out he has a mission to collect some latinum from someone before they talk about ideas on where he should be living. MICHAL decides to seek out SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and talks to her about why she isn’t going to see Mylee. She explains she is going to counselling and will see her sooner than later, as well as imploring the boy to step up to the plate and help Mylee out when she needs it. As the Fenrir gets back home, JANA has a conversation with SHAWN MUNROE about what they found in Cardassian space and how the mission was a success despite someone dying. For MARCUS’ birthday, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE have everything set up at Acorn Lake. KATAL DHAJA arrives with Marcus the four have a good time talking and conversing. Presents are given out before KATAL and MARCUS part ways for a walk while BENJAMIN and KARYN have some quick hanky panky. Katal and Marcus talk about their lives and the future he once say, too many memories of the Lake make the moment bittersweet. NARYANNA DORR is finally able to visit with TUCKER DORR and while she is saddened by what has happened, she tries to support him – even if his temper is still shining through. LINCOLN TREDWAY has lunch with ELLIANA DHAJA and tells her that she was accepted into the program for internship and will be interning under him in her final year. Cardassia Plots Third Week When CELAR BERN realizes his wife has been missing for almost a month he really starts to neglect his other pregnant wife in the process. OZARA comes back from Empok Nor to address the issue with her son and to remind him not to lose sight if what he has. CELAR then seeks out LANA BERN who is about to pop with their first child, though even she notices a change without Mara there. When LANA finally goes into labour, CELAR is there for her after he realizes what has happened. He calls GWENI DAMAR there and they are all present when LAKAR BERN is born (July 17, 2403). OZARA asks to have ONEL (ERON) back because Celar will not let the Kalisa thing go. She offers some suggestions but Onel is hesitant to tell him the truth until they see if he will cope on his own. Onel then stays behind to meet his grandson before leaving. Fourth Week Finally deciding that it was time, CARLYLE SORENSEN buys a ring and proposes to MADI DAMAR. She is startled at first but realizes this is what she wants and they go out with AUTUMN to celebrate. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week When KALISA (MARA) wakes up, she is infuriated that ONEL (ERON) would keep her there and she demands to go back. Unable to let her leave and knowing she would run away, he orders to have her memories removed and replaced with those of someone who has been in the mUniverse all along. mZETERI INDUS realizes that ONEL (ERON) has someone else with him and wants to know more information. Realizing it is his daughter, she explains there wouldn’t be issue so long as he doesn’t have sex with her. When KALISA wakes up from her memory wipe she is confused as to whom she is until ONEL (ERON) explains he is her father and he saved her from a Trill slave trader. She is confused at first, but begins to realizes just how fortunate her situation is. ONEL (ERON) starts to look for a new servant for Kalisa and decides to use an old one from mMargi, allowing mJAYASRI MERYN to take over and try things out. KALISA BROSAN us introduced to mJAYA but has some issues with the woman when she start asserting her own ideas onto things. On Earth, ZURI DORR is in the mUniverse when someone notices her there and brings her into see mISKANDER NASSIR. He is interested in her because she has killed some of his men and after she asserts herself and wards off his sexual advances he likes her all the more and welcomes her as a guest. Fourth Week On mEarth, as ZURI DORR begins to see more and more what she could do in the mUniverse she opens up to mISKANDER NASSIR at the idea that he could find people in that universe for her to kill in lieu of her own. She delights in this and they are intimate. On mBetazed, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) finally has a heart-to-heart with KALISA BROSAN about the rules of the place and what she is entitled to. She explains some of her issues with the new servant and he promises to look into it. On mRomulus, mBENJAMIN WOLFE is surprised when he gets a bounty serves on someone and finds the huntress was KARYN WOLFE – his long lost half-sister. They talk and finally get into some hot and heavy action before deciding they should get married and make a true heir of their father. mBENJAMIN then calls his ‘father’ mISKANDER and tells him about his soon-to-be wedding. The Emissary is not pleased and makes excuses as to if he will really come or not – something that angers mBenjamin greatly. USS Fenrir Plots First Week In orbit of Beta Five, ISHAN ESSA, MARCUS WOLFE, NRR’BT MADDIX and JANA KORVIN all have a mission briefing about exactly what they are going to be doing on the planet and procedures. When MARCUS, ESSA, NRR’BT and MARLON NADIS arrive to the surface they go with several other NPC’s only to find the entrance of the tomb caved in. Deciding they will have to go ahead they start work on clearing the entrance. When it is cleared, MARLON and others go into the cave to place supports when an earthquake strikes and Marlon breaks his leg. NRR’BT helps move him awhile MARCUS and ESSA continue on without the science officer. ESSA, MARCUS and NRR’BT all make it to the Tomb and find out you activate it by placing the Arrow of Juranik into the Deities bow. When they do, a Prophet by the name of Oralius goes into Essa and demands her sacrifice. This scares Marcus so when the Prophet leaves they all quickly exit the Tomb. Later on the ship, ESSA implores to MARCUS that they need to go back because their technology didn’t record any information. Second Week Obtaining permission from JANA KORVIN, ISHAN ESSA explains the new mission to Beta Five and how they are going to get the information they need. Beaming to the planet, ESSA is now with TE’JAAL, NRR’BT MADDIX and MALCOM PARKER as they are manually drawing the needed constellations. The mission goes off without a hitch until they leave and the removal of the arrow causes the tomb to collapse. One NPC red shirt dies and everyone else is more than shocked. MARLON NADIS is still in sickbay and begins to complain to NARYANNA DORR about broken protocol’s but she isn’t in the mood after so much family drama at home. MARCUS WOLFE then meets with ESSA on the ship to try and explain to her the officer’s death isn’t her fault. MALOM has a debriefing with JANA but is a little affronted when the Bajoran implies he may have been at fault. Hoping to vent, MALCOM then contacts LINCOLN TREDWAY and gets reconfirmation that he did everything he could; as well as agreeing to counsel if he needs it. LUKE UNA is finally back on the ship after his father’s funeral and he talks to MEGAN briefly about remaining in her quarters and their project results which are still pending. A few days later, MEGAN wakes up with her arm around LUKE and their tension finally pops. He explains he likes her in the only way Luke can and the two kiss. LAUREN soon calls and explains to MEGAN everything she needs to do to keep Luke now that he likes her. JANA gets a communication from OZARA BERN on Empok Nor and updates her with the information of their arrival and what they will be doing on the station. LUKE goes to MARCUS and inquires with him about how to move in on Megan but his suggestions leave him a bit nervous. Third Week Taking the coordinates from the Tomb of Oralius, TE’JAAL with ISHAN ESSA and MARCUS WOLFE find that the two intersecting lines don’t lead to the Jem’Hadar ships but to a dark matter nebula within Cardassian space. LUKE UNA and MEGAN SPARKS have another gathering at her place, but this time one thing leads to the other and the couple have sex for the first time which is something Luke really liked! As the Fenrir continues, they are scanning some moons in the area and find some ruins on one of them. MARCUS and ESSA decide that they need to go down and see what they are. JANA KORVIN visits with OZARA who is finally back on the station and asks for permission to land on the moon where they found ruins. She offers it but explains she has to come with them. Fourth Week When NRR’BT MADDIX is on the Cardassian station Empok Nor, he runs into old acquaintance AFON MAKLA-DAMAR and they decide to play a little trick on LUKE UNA who needs to have more lady friends. When Afon brings him to an interrogation room, however, the joke goes too far and Luke faints. With MARCUS WOLFE, ISHAN ESSA, MARLON NADIS and OZARA BERN as away team , they beam to the Cardassian moon and discover a temple there and take scrolls back with them to see what they mean. Finally making their way to the dark matter nebular, MARCUS with ESSA, TE’JAAL and MARLON are running scans of the nebula when they detect the Breen. JANA KORVIN has to act quickly and ANTHONY NORAD is there to help fight them off before making an escape with the help of the Cardassians. En route back to Earth, NRR’BT and MALCOM PARKER talk about the future and Nrr’bt explains he would like to be friends with Parker and he should hang out with him on Earth. Betazed Plots Second Week When SAJAN DEVRIX has another riding accident he seeks out KENDRA DEVIN only to find that she has been writing some personal dirty fantasy stories about her and him. He confronts her about them and then inquires as to her personal interest before leaving with the stories. Third Week When SAJAN DEVRIX has to go in again for some alterations he has to face KENDRA DEVIN about her erotic stories. When they talk, they discuss the hypothetical idea of what were to happen should be fulfill them. Flashbacks Second Week June 20, 2403 Finally married, NOAH ALMIN and CASSICA ALMIN go back to their hotel and have a sexy wedding night all to themselves in celebration of their vows. Third Week June, 4th week, 2403. When ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) comes by the house, he goes to check up on MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) only to find out that she may have been responsible for the death of his daughter. When Mara realizes that she may be killed she explains the truth to her father that she is Kalisa. OZARA BERN comes in and has to defuse the situation but allows Onel to take Kalisa/Mara away to the mUniverse. #07 July, 2403 #07 July, 2403 #07 July, 2403